101 onshots
by bubblez99
Summary: 101 oneshots with the help of my readers.rated T for some chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me… and I decided to make another story. I'm going to make ezactly 101 one shots based on whatever you want. Leave a review about what you want me to write about and I promise to use them all. It can be a number, word, saying or anything really. Just comment. Because I cant make a story if nobody tells me what about.**

**~~~Bubblez ( screen name: Kpbumblebee)**


	2. creak

**Thanks guys for all the prompts. I'm going in order of reviews and by the way the limit is one prompt per person per chapter. Meaning when u give a prompt can you please make it one or maybe two at a time please. Thanks ok here I go.**

**Creek-**

I woke up and heard grunting sounds and the faint sounds of the television.

I looked to the side towards my clock to see that it was 6:00 in the morning. Why can't I just get some sleep for once in this house?

The noises were coming from granny's room. As I came closer the sounds were louder. I was trying to sneak as quietly as possible but the floor boards kept on creaking.

I slightly opened the door and stuck my head through. And I was disturbed for the rest of my life.

I saw granny wearing a leotard and leggings out fit with leg warming's. She was bending down and up as the television instructed her to do.

I came out feeling a bit nauseous after seeing that. I tried sneaking back in my room. I successfully skipped over the creaky floor boards.

But before I could get to my room I hopped once more and landed on my face with a loud _thump_! I saw puck coming.

I got up to see what puck wanted. "Sabrina can't you keep it dow-" he cut himself off and turned his head toward granny's room.

"What's going on in there ugly?" he asked. I was thinking about telling him but then I thought about every single prank and decide against it.

"Why don't you see for yourself Peter pan wannabe?" I retorted. He just flew over to granny's room.

He peaked inside for about 5 seconds then took his head out and he looked a little green. Then he fainted. I just shrugged and skipped to my room jumping over the creaky boards.

**Okay that's my story. I promise the others will be much better. This was first and I was a little hard. Tell me what you think in a review.**


	3. liver and onions

**Liver and onions –**

Onions …_check!_

Liver… _check!_

Oil… _check!_

Tomato _check!_

Mayo check!

Perfect revenge on puck _check!_

**Very short I kmow.**


	4. lover

**Hi… I really have nothing to say but thanks I guess. Okay here is the chapter.**

**Lover-**

**Daphne P.O.V**

_Cling, cling, cling ._I hit the glass while standing up. Still I got nobody's attention. I threw my glass across the room at the wall.

Everyone froze and looked up at me. He He He "thanks you for listening.

I will like to make a toast to my sister Sabrina and my new brother in law Puck." I said. I took a deep breath and started again.

"Even before they started going out they liked each other. But then that changed and the loved each other.

When they stared going out they were in love with each other. Then when they got engaged they were madly in love. Now look at them.

They are love birds, love sick, love puppies, lovers in love, and madly in love they ar-" I was cut off by Sabrina yelling "I get it we love each other."

I just rolled my eyes. "But they actually started with hate… Pure hatred. But like I said that all changed.

So remember my sister found true love in true hate and not that many people can. So the moral of the story is…"

I started backing up. And I grabbed the last piece of cake. "That I get the last piece of cake while I'm giving this speech" I giggled.

Sabrina was laughing and approached me. "Wow Daphne … all of that for cake that's been on the floor." She laughed.

What this cake hasn't been on the floor. Then it hit me and I broke into a run.

She started chasing me and I jumped and made it to the bathroom. I heard her curse when I locked the door.

"Ha ha! Who feel sad now sabri-" I was cut off to realize that my cake had fallen on the floor when I was gloating.

I opened the door and shed a tear. "What's wrong Daphne?" she asked. And I moved out of the way for her to see.

She smiled and took a cake from behind her back. I wouldn't come between you and cake Daphne.

And that is why I love my sister.


End file.
